The Fifth Horseman
by King of Heroes Gilgamesh
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his friends, dump by his girlfriend, and forgotten by the gods. Now he finds a new beginning with the four horsemen of the apocalypse, but earth is in peril and they are needed will Percy help his former home or will he watch it burn. Not sure about the ratings so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people so this is my first fan fic please don't be to harsh and tell me if it needs improvement**

**I do not own anything**

**Inspired by other fanfics**

Percy's P.O.V

Hi I wanna start on who I am, I'm Perseus Jackson 18 years old standing 6'2 pretty tall huh, I am currently on the run because the people that I myself sacrificed my life for turned their backs on me, who are these people? well it's those half bloods at the bloody camp, you see the camp got a new camper,Erik Sky, I bet your thinking that this guy is a son of Poseidon nope he is not because he is far worse, he's a son of Zeus the king of Olympus and when the others discovered who he is well he got the spotlight.

****Flash Back*****

"_I present to my new son Erik Sky" Zeus announced, All the campers stared at him in awe because no god comes in person to claim their sons/daughters but here he is Zeus the king of the gods claiming the kid. "I bestow upon him my blessing of great skills for he defeated a hellhound without training at all" all the campers cheered at this and Erik waved at them like a superstar, but what they don't know that it was me who fought with the hellhound and he just pushed me aside an did the final blow, So the weeks past Erik became more popular than ever but I didn't mind because I still had my best friends and girlfriend with me but things started going wrong when my friends wanted to be best friends with him and they started to shun me and after another week Annabeth broke up with me for Erik. That was it I couldn't take it anymore I severed my ties with Riptide,removed my camp necklace and ran._

_*****End of flash back*****_

Right now I am running for my life because a pack of hellhounds was chasing after me , I lost them so I took a rest on a tree and almost drifted to sleep until a faceless guy came near me, I was about to run when the guy said "Do not be afraid lad I'm no enemy", okay this is weird but hey I was tiered so I just nodded.

"I am The Watcher, I was sent by the Charred council to retrieve you Percy Jackson and turn you into one of the Horseman". Ok now I'm confused I mean what the heck is a 'Charred council'? and a Horseman? I can ride a horse since I'm a son of Poseidon "Um I mean no disrespect but what are you talking about?" I said.

"The Charred council are the keepers of the ancient law and they are the ones who pass judgement to those who break it. And the Horsemen are the once who deliver it" he said. So I was being offered by the council to be one of the people who deliver punishment? Sweet.

"Since I have nothing left in this earth I will go with you" I said. He nodded and even though he has no face I think he's smiling.

"Then hold on this will be a short trip" he took my hand and we teleported.

After he teleported we were standing in a piece of land with lava surrounding it and in front of us were three caves,well they looked like caves but then I realized that those cavers were faces with burning eyes.

"Masters I have fulfilled my mission and brought back Percy Jackson" The Watcher said with a bow.

"Excellent! You may take your leave Watcher" the middle faced boomed. His voice was so powerful and ancient that it sent shivers in my body.

"Thank you my lords" The Watcher replied and he teleported out of the room leaving me before the council.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" they said in unison "We are the Charred council the keepers of the ancient laws that bind the primordials,titans, and gods. It also binds the creator herself which is lady Chaos **(****A.N I'm making Chaos female so please no flames about it) **and our law is absolute and no one would dare break it unless they want the wrath of the council, do you know why we sent The Watcher to fetch you?."

"Um The Watcher said that you wanted me here to be a horseman." I said with respect in my voice.

"Correct!" the left head said.

"We have watched you progress from the beginning of your first quest till the betrayal that you received" the right head said.

"Now that nothing ties you to the mortal realm we offer you to have a new family with the four horsemen of the apocalypse" the middle head said.

I thought about the offer, what will I loose? My friends betrayed me, Annabeth dumped me, the gods won't even care. So I said "I accept the offer".

"Then with our will and authority we The Charred Council turn you into the fifth horseman of the apocalypse!" they said in unison.

Unbelievable power coursed through me, it was a miracle that I didn't collapse. I grew in height turning into 7ft tall, my muscles grew bigger, and I was wearing a wicked looking Armour with wings **(A.N check my profile for the image of the Armour) **and I have new weapons at my back with chains attached to it and these chains were wrapped around my wrists **(A.N these are the blades of exile the one kratos uses in god of war 3)**.

"You will now be known as **Fear**and your new weapons are the blades of exile they can kill mortals and immortals and yes even gods, you are the most powerful among the four because you have an increased power because of your godly blood and you will train with the horsemen to control you powers. Now go to the training room the horsemen are waiting for you" the council said in unison.

I walked out of the room and went to the training room and for some reason I know where it is. When I reached the room there were four people sitting down like they were waiting for someone, that's when I realized that that someone is me and the people there were the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

"Ah so we finally meet our new brother" a guy with a robot mask said.

"We have been waiting for you" another guy with a hood said.

"I think an introduction is needed I am Death" the guy with a faceless mask said.

"I am War" the guy with the hood said.

"I am Strife" the guy with the robot mask said.

"I am Fury" the only woman in the group said.

"Together we are the four horsemen of the apocalypse!" they said in unison.

"Hi, I guess I'm the new addition to the family I was known as Perseus Jackson a.k.a Percy but now that I'm a horseman I am now known as Fear" I said.

"Then welcome to the family brother" Death said.

"Together we will make history!" War said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Strife said.

"Always together till the end of time" Fury said.

And there I found a new family, a new name, a new Beginning.

**So this is my first I hope you like it please feel free to say you opinions but don't be to harsh with the insults oh and please tell me which couple should I do. **

**Here is the list:**

**Annabeth**

**Artemis**

**Zoe**

**Bianca**

**that's all unless you can suggest another please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people thanks for all the suggestions and the reviews and as for the couple it's pretty hard to decide but the winning team is both Zoe and Bianca but team Artemis is catching up so no official coupling yet.**

**This chapter will be the other characters in the story like Percy's friends oh and I'm not making Annabeth a bitch because I don't like it but yeah here it is.**

**please feel free to suggest if this chapter sucks.**

Thalia's P.O.V

It's been 300 years since Percy's disappearance and we all feel regretful for what we have all done to him, on how we betrayed him by being friends with my half brother Erik who turned out to be a very egotistic, no respect ass. We still couldn't believe we replaced Percy for him, oh you ask who's this we? well all of us from camp half blood who were all turned immortal by the gods as a reward for all the heroic deeds we have done, I gained full immortality but still remained a hunter but it still didn't stop me from missing Percy who should have received this reward more than us. Let me enumerate the events that happened when we all discovered that Erik was a fake and when Percy disappeared:

- The gods were outraged and wanted to kill Erik on the spot but since it was against the ancient law they had to vent their anger in other ways like torturing Erik throughout the rest of eternity.

- When Grover couldn't feel the empathy link anymore he wanted to kill himself to the thought that he was part of the disappearance of Percy but Juniper stopped him from doing this.

- Chiron locked himself in the big house for a solid week refusing to take any food or water and when he came out he looked so old that you wouldn't even recognize him.

- Nico became more dark and gloomy because he already lost his sister Bianca now he lost his best friend who treated him like a brother.

- The Stoll played less pranks and would often be quiet because they missed Percy a lot.

- Annabeth cried her self to sleep and is very regretful of what she has done.

and a lot more **(A.N sorry there's just to many characters to enumerate them all so lets just say that they all regret okay?).**

****We all wish that Percy comes back because Hades and Nico said that he is not dead so where ever you are Percy please comeback to us!

**So people this will be my second chapter basically there is nothing here but I will soon update if I get the coupling so please review and vote** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people thanks for the reviews and suggestion and I still have a hard time on the coupling but I'll tell you this team Zoe and Bianca seems evenly matched.**

**Now this chapter will tell you of the up coming war feel free to comment about it oh and it might be a typical olympians need help and all so please have mercy with it.**

**I do not own PJO and Darksiders**

****Tartarus P.O.V

I am finally awake, I Tartarus the primordial of nothingness and the spirit of the pit will wreck havoc on Olympus for what they have done to my children the Giants and to my beloved Gaea. Now that the hero of Olympus is missing they have no winning chance and with the help of my brother Erebus we will plunge the world into darkness and nothingness.

"So you plan the downfall of Olympus and all humanity?" a voice asked.

"Ah Erebus my brother yes I do plan it for they have been in power for to long they need to be replaced." I replied.

"Then my shadow army will be yours to command plus I have another plan just in case Chaos decides to interfere." Erebus said.

"And what is this plan brother?" I asked.

"We shall fuse our power and body to form a new being with great power." He replied.

I was shocked at this.

"Have you gone insane Erebus! You know it is forbidden by the ancient law to merge 2 primordial beings into one** (A.N lets just it is okay?)**." I said with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"Relax brother all of this is hidden from the senses of the council for I have a ward that would block them from us" Erebus replied calmly.

"But what IF they found out?" I asked still afraid of the plan.

"Then we fight what could they possibly have? If we merge our power will be equaled to chaos herself!" Erebus said.

"Very well then brother I trust your decision" I said.

"Then let us begin." He started to chant in our old tongue and I was being pulled into him and BAM! I blacked out.

New beings P.O.V

"Yes! I feel the power I am no longer Erebus nor Tartarus I am now...".

**Okay I will end it here guys please suggest a name or the new being and don't forget to review and vote for the coupling :) **


End file.
